Erayus
Erayus is the largest continent of the spherical plane of Dawn. Surface Details Erayus is an extremely large continent. The perimeter of the entire continent is somewhere around 4,500 miles. The continent houses vast grasslands, sweltering deserts, damp marshes, and even freezing tundras in the north. Neighboring Continents Many continents surround the giant Erayan continent. Talo Talo, home of the Dwarvern people, rests less than fifty miles over seas from the eastern Erayan coast. This close location has influenced much of the Erayus-Talo relationship. Raxus Raxus is south of the Erayan capitol; around two hundred miles of ocean seperate the two continents. Raxus shares a very similar climate to the southern fraction of Erayus. Namis Namis is north of the Erayan capitol, only one hundred miles of open sea seperate the two lands at closest. The northern regions of Erayus mimic the climate of Namis. Saelonthor Saelonthor, besides Talo, is the closest continent to Erayus. It is only around fifty miles away from the western tip of Erayus. Like Talo, this has influenced a great relationship between the two worlds. Belden Belden, although only two hundred fifty miles seperate the two continents, Belden is the farthest from Erayus, only slightly farther than Raxus. Rule Erayus is home to the Erayan Force, a republic with the ultimate goal of uniting Dawn under Erayan rule to set a common standard of language, currency, and eliminate warfare. Although a seemingly peaceful organization, the Erayan force is commonly described as a destroyer of culture, as it tries to set a uniform way of life. The Erayan Force had successfully conquered Belden in the year of 1024 from the native Sand Elven tribes. The Force also held both Saelonthor and Namis in its grasp with the start of the 4th Era, until the Namian Order and the Saeza Imperium combined forces and pushed the Erayan armies out of their homelands. The Erayan Force soon allied with the Saeza Imperium, but the Namian Order refused any alliance to the invading army. Old Erayan military forts still dot the southern coast of Namis and the eastern and southern coast of Saelonthor. Capitol The primary capitol of Erayus is known as Stalius. The city is the largest Erayan city, and only the second largest city in all of Dawn (the first being Cormera of Belden). This city contains around 8,000,000 (eight million) people, mostly Human and Sun Elven people. The other fraction of Stalius is made up of Sand Elves, Dwarves, and even a few Snow Elves. Neither Dark Elves nor Raxians would dare show their faces here, due to their waring Raxian Legion, a prime enemy of the Erayan Force. The secondary capitol of Erayus is known as Grimfront. Grimfront is a large port, filled with galleons bannered with the emblem of the Erayan Force. Grimfort was built in the early Age of Warfare as the Erayan Force announced war on Raxus. Now the military base has grown to a massive population of 7,500,000 (seven million five hundred thousand) people, all either current, retired, or future Erayan Knights. Locations Category:Dawn Category:Erayus Category:Continent Category:Erayan Force